


Nos Jours d'Automne Perdus

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autumn, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless, juste des discussions, réflexion, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: "Alors on n’a qu’à réfléchir et discuter. On parle, et on passe le temps, c’est mieux que de rester ici à se tourner les pouces et attendre que la pluie nous chasse. Ça te dit?"Collection de réflexions au travers des yeux d'Armin et d'Eren.[Mises à jour certainement lentes.]
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Nos Jours d'Automne Perdus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir ^^
> 
> Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien posté en français, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais poster cette "histoire"-là ^^  
> Comme je l'ai mentionné, il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue, seulement une collection de textes de réflexion.
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

“Armin?

\- Mmh?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là?”

Eren leva les yeux et fixa le ciel, ou du moins ce qu’on pouvait en voir au travers du feuillage orangé des chênes qui les surplombaient. Il était gris, presque aussi gris que ses yeux, menaçant de déverser la pluie à tout moment. Il faisait un peu froid, aussi, mais aussi un peu chaud - juste assez pour une veste mais pas assez pour devoir se réfugier à la maison. Un jour de fin de septembre banal, en somme.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- On perd notre temps, là. On devrait faire quelque chose, être productifs, j’sais pas." Eren soupira. "Alors que là… On campe sur un banc random dans un parc random et on fait rien.

\- C’est si mal que ça?

\- Oui.

\- Ben… Tu veux pas faire autre chose alors? Genre, bosser?

\- … Nan. Trop la flemme.

\- Rentrer jouer à Smash?

\- Nan, pas envie.

\- Aller prendre un chocolat chaud?

\- Nan…

\- Mais c’est que t’es pas mal difficile, aujourd’hui.”

Il rit; Eren lui tira la langue et croisa les bras.

“Pardon, pardon. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, je vais trouver quelque chose à faire.”

Armin réfléchit puis, après quelques instants, se tourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

“Alors on n’a qu’à réfléchir et discuter. On parle, et on passe le temps, c’est mieux que de rester ici à se tourner les pouces et attendre que la pluie nous chasse. Ça te dit?

\- Maintenant?

\- Maintenant, ou… Je sais pas. On a qu’à faire ça jusqu'à ce qu’il fasse trop froid pour être dehors.

\- Donc on passerait l’automne ici juste à parler de tout et n’importe quoi?

\- C’est l’idée.”

Le brun soupira. Parler de tout et n’importe quoi était loin d’être la première chose à laquelle il aurait pensé pour tuer le temps, surtout qu’il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, mais bon… Il n’avait pas vraiment d’autres idées, et discuter confortait l’envie de ne rien faire qui l’avait prise cet après-midi là. Alors pourquoi pas?

“D’accord. Ça m’va.”


End file.
